The Question
by Danaides
Summary: A best friend's advice is just what Sara needs...Also GSR - Please R&R my 2nd fan-fic attempt.
1. Girl time

**DISCLAIMERS: The characters and any other references to CSI are not mine. I own nothing.  
  
SPOILERS: None.  
**  
**A/N: I got such nice reviews I got for my first fan-fic I decided to try again. It took me awhile to get my ideas straight and the whole Eads/Fox firing fiasco really set me back. But I was so excited they were re-hired that I was inspired. This isn't the most original idea but it was just something I wanted to try. It's G/S pairing because anything else is just wrong. :)**

Sara stared out her car window as she nervously drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. She had been parked in the passenger-loading zone at McCarran Airport for 20 minutes and was getting worried. _Come on Marie. Any minute now I'm going to get a ticket or an irate driver looking for a parking spot. _Sara got of her car for the 10th time and stood on the curb next to her car. She scanned the crowd of weary travelers hoping for a glimpse of something familiar. Finally a blur a red curls got her attention. It was only then that she heard the voice. "Sara!" Marie bellowed, pushing her way through the crowd, dragging a large bright purple suitcase behind her.

Sara couldn't help but smile at the sight of her childhood best friend. She was slightly shorter than Sara and round in all the right places. Her flaming red shoulder length curls; bright green eyes and the characteristic freckles on her face suited her personality perfectly.

"Marie, thank god – just when I was thinking I was actually going to have pay for short-term parking." Sara tried to sound annoyed but Marie's raised eyebrow – and her usual "ohmigod you are so cheap" look erased any hope Sara had of being taken seriously. Both girls smiled and then started laughing at the same time before embracing.

"Some things never change." Sara said as she opened the trunk for Marie's suitcase.

"I know, it's great huh? Marie laughed again and climbed in the passenger side. "Damn it's hot here. I am never leaving Santa Barbara no matter how frizzy my hair gets from the fog."  
  
Sara snorted in commiseration as she pulled the car away from the curb. As she glanced over her shoulder she saw three cars vying for the empty space.  
  
"So – how was your flight?"  
  
"Thankfully short. If I had to listen to one more get-rich-quick-in-Vegas scheme from the schmo sitting next to me I was gonna jump out the emergency door."  
  
Sara smiled and glanced over at her bubbly passenger. It had been at least 4 years since they had seen each other and Sara realized that Marie hadn't changed a bit. _I wonder if she will think the same of me._

"It's really nice to see you Marie, I've missed you. I know we've been good about staying in touch but having you here is just what I've needed.

Marie smiled and nodded. "Yeah, me too. Don't get me wrong, married life is great, but sometimes I need serious girl time.  
  
"Speaking of your better-half – how is Jack?"  
  
Marie rolled her eyes. "Oh you know Jack – he's the same. I swear he will never grow up."  
  
"Would you want him to?"  
  
After a brief pause Marie admitted "No."  
  
They shared another laugh and slipped easily into their old ways, gossip and sarcastic banter, which had always been plentiful ever since they were kids.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  
Sara opened her apartment door and pulled Marie's suitcase over the threshold.  
  
"WHAT is in here? Good god Marie you are only here for three days!"  
  
Marie laughed and took the handle of her heavy purple traveling companion. I know, it's absurd, I just can never decide and well, this is Vegas, so I wanted to be prepared for anything." A coy smile appeared on her lips and she turned to take in the surroundings.  
  
"I like your place – very cozy and very ....you."  
  
"Thanks, it does the job I guess. Come on, I'll show you around, shouldn't take too long. We can share a bed as long as you don't snore. Marie stuck her tongue out at Sara. "Very funny."  
  
"I'll put your stuff in my room and then we'll get some food, unless you want to take a shower or just freshen up."  
  
"I'll just freshen up and then we can eat – I'm starved."  
  
The next three days were a blur as Marie and Sara made up for lost time, playing hard and sleeping even less. It wasn't until the last night of Marie's visit that **the** subject was broached. They were sitting on Sara's couch eating Ben & Jerry's and trying to watch an inexplicably sappy romantic comedy on TV.  
  
"Sara, how long have we known each other?  
  
"As you well know since 2nd grade – why?  
  
"Because, that means I KNOW you girl."  
  
Sara slowly turned to face Marie with a look that feigned ignorance. One look at Marie though and it quickly faded. Sara knew this conversation was inevitable.  
  
"I wish I could say you haven't changed Sara. I mean, I've had a great time with you these past few days, I really have. But you have changed and I miss the Sara I grew up with and who left San Francisco four years ago."  
  
"Marie - "  
  
Marie put her hand up. "Uh-uh, I'm not done. Don't try to say it's just your job because I know that's not true. Come on, you came to Vegas for him. You can't help loving him and you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. All our phone conversations and emails for at least the last two years invariably end the same. I hear the misery in your voice and I can read between the lines in your emails. You have to end this one way or the other. It is going to kill you if you don't. In fact, I think part of your spirit has already died. You put up a good front, but I see through you and I think he does too.  
  
"Grissom, yeah right, he doesn't realize anything, that's the problem – he's emotionally.... impeded. Through a clenched jaw that was the nicest word Sara could come up with.  
  
"Look, he may not even realize that he does, but one day it will hit him like a bolt of lightening. He will suddenly see what he has done to you and he will know what a fool he has been."  
  
"I don't know Marie – I think maybe I should give up, move on, it should just be too late."  
  
"Can I make a suggestion?'  
  
"Even if I said no you still would."  
  
"True." Marie grinned and put her hand on Sara's arm. "Ok – this is what you do. You go over to his house tomorrow after your shift." Sara raised an eyebrow and her eyes widened. "That's right – tomorrow! You drop in unannounced. It is very important to catch him off guard. Just say you just wanted to ask him something. Don't talk too much – you know how you love to over talk on around him. Then, when you are seated and as calm as you possibly can be, you ask him very simply. Do you want me or not?. And that's it; you say you want a yes or no answer only, no excuses. Seriously hon, it's the only way. Be aggressive and confident. Just be straight with him and then wait. Don't get impatient and run away like you have always done. Even when we were kids, we would fight and you wouldn't even stick around long enough to finish it, even if you were winning!!" Marie's hands flew up in exasperation.  
  
"Marie, I – I have been straight with him I - "  
  
"Not like this you haven't – I mean it, you literally get in his personal space and do not back down until you get the answer, whatever it may be."  
  
Sara stared into her pint of ice cream and mulled over Marie's words. _Maybe she's right; maybe this is the only way. A final answer and then I'll be done with it, one way or the other._  
  
"Sara?"  
  
"OK – I'll do it.  
  
See Chapter 2


	2. Strange behavior

**A/N - This is very short but the last chapter is longer. Thanks for reading!**

Marie had only been gone 14 hours and already Sara missed her. It had been so nice to have a confidant again. Sara didn't realized how much she had needed to talk to someone who knew her as well as Marie did. _ Marie had been right. It was time. Well overdue actually._  
  
The shift passed quickly as Sara's anxiety over what she had to do once it ended grew. She had managed to avoid Grissom most of the day and had been assigned to work with Warrick on a simple B&E. She was grateful for the distraction and when it was finally time to go home she thought it best to make sure Grissom would actually be home when she showed up unannounced.  
  
_Ok – deep breaths, don't give anything away.  
_  
Sara stood in the doorway of Grissom's office and stared as he shuffled papers and occasionally swore under his breath. Sara cleared her throat quietly and Grissom looked up. She smiled and leaned into the doorjamb.

"Sara."

"Hi." _Good start, one word at a time. _

"I didn't get a chance to ask you earlier if you enjoyed your days off." Grissom removed his glasses and waited for Sara to respond.

"Oh – yeah I did. I had an old friend visiting me. I hadn't seen her in years. We grew up together in Tamales Bay but she got married shortly after college and lives in Santa Barbara now. We did the tourist thing, ya know? She liked Vegas except it's too hot, but everyone thinks that, right, even people who live here." _You idiot, Sara – stop talking._  
  
"Oh, uh yeah I guess we do." Grissom stared at Sara looking a little puzzled. It had been awhile since Sara voluntarily talked to him about anything not work related and she had even been animated about it. _Maybe she just needed to relax for a few days with a friend.  
_  
"Well, that's great, it sounds like you had fun."  
  
A few seconds of silence followed and Sara's eyes moved down to the floor as she attempted to appear casual before speaking again. She still needed to know if he would be home later.  
  
"Sara?" Grissom's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Are you ok? I mean was there something you wanted to talk to me about."  
  
"Um – "  
  
"Hey, Sara!" Warrick's voice boomed down the hallway as he approached Grissom's office. Sara jumped slightly and turned to see Warrick smiling at her. "Just thought you'd like to know, the case is rapped up, slam dunk I must say and it is good to work with you again."

"Thanks Warrick – it was an easy case, but it's nice to know I was missed even though it was just a few days."

Sara moved further into the office as Warrick placed his arm across the door and leaned in. "So Nick and I getting breakfast, you two game?"  
  
She looked back at Grissom, her stare willing him to speak first. But he just stared back. _Ok, me first._ "I am actually not that hungry right now, but thanks for asking. I think I'll just head home. "No prob – next time. Griss?"  
  
"I appreciate the offer but I have some work to finish up and then I need to go home too."  
  
"Ok – more for us. Catch you later." With that Warrick sauntered off in search of Nick.  
  
Sara let out a heavy sigh of relief and tried to mask it with a yawn as Grissom watched her. _No doubt about it – she's acting strange.  
_  
"Ok so – bye." Sara said lamely. _Warrick, you are a lifesaver_. She turned on her heel and left Grissom staring at her back completely perplexed by her behavior.  
  
See chapter 3


	3. Yes or No

Grissom stirred his coffee and stared out the window in his kitchen. _Breakfast first, then more paperwork, then sleep._ He sighed heavily at the thought of the second task on his mental list and walked to his fridge to find something edible.  
  
Sara sat in her car staring at Grissom's front door._ It's now or never._ Marie's words came flooding back to her._ Be aggressive, confident. No excuses. One question only, then wait._ She swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and continued the internal pep talk for a few more minutes.  
  
The knock on the door startled Grissom and he put his fork down. He slowly walked to his front door and looked through the peephole. Sara's warped profile was the last thing he expected to see. _Maybe this has something to do with her behavior this morning._ Intrigued, Grissom opened the door. Sara took a deep breath as the door opened. She knew she looked flushed but she hoped he would just think it was the unbearable weather.

"Hi."

"Hi, this is a surprise." Grissom smiled warmly and tried to appear casual.

"Yeah." Stick to the script Sidle. "I'm sorry to just drop by but I had a question I needed to ask you.

"Please come in." Grissom stepped aside to let Sara pass and then he closed the door. Sara quickly scanned the room. Although it had been awhile since she had been here, everything looked just as she remembered it. Grissom watched her closely for a moment then walked back to the couch where he had been eating and reviewing case files. Sara considered sitting in the chair opposite him but then thought better of it. _Get in his personal space – make him uncomfortable._ The more confused he is, the easier this will be. Sara followed Grissom to the couch and stunned him when she started moving his papers to the table so she could sit next to him. He just stared at her as she sat and faced him with one leg bent up Indian-style on the couch.

"I was just finishing breakfast would you like something to eat or maybe some coffee?" Grissom barely even heard the words leaving his mouth as he gaped at Sara. She removed her small jacket revealing an even smaller tank top.

"No thanks, I'm good." Grissom swallowed hard and forced himself to focus on the remaining fruit in his bowl. _What is going on here?_ He realized it was futile to try and finish eating when he was having a hard enough time breathing. He pushed the bowl away and leaned back into the couch. With every movement he made he was conscious of Sara's gaze and he felt beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Sara watched him, keenly aware of what her behavior was doing to Grissom and it gave her the courage to take the next step.

Grissom's head turned slightly and he caught Sara's eye. "You said you wanted to ask me something."

"Yep." Sara's mouth formed a sly smile and she shifted even closer to Grissom. Grissom's eyebrows raised and his mind screamed at him to get up or move back but his body wouldn't cooperate. Before he knew what was happening, Sara had lifted her leg off the floor and deftly maneuvered so she was straddling Grissom's lap. He was so shocked that his mouth opened to speak but no words would come out. Sara sat further back so she was sitting on his knees facing him with her hands holding down both his arms.

Grissom's finally found his voice and started to speak. "Sara –

"Shh – no talking yet. I haven't asked my question. I have one question; just one and you are to answer it truthfully with a yes or no. That's it. No excuses, no other answers are allowed. Just yes or no. Those are the rules and all you have to do it follow them and I'll let you go."

Grissom opened his mouth again – but Sara's shook her head - "Wait for the question."  
  
Sara couldn't believe she was doing this. She felt completely empowered, totally in control. Marie's voice was reverberating in her head and she knew this was the way it had to end, one way or another. Sara paused to make sure Grissom wasn't going to try to forcefully remove her from his lap. She half expected him to be furious but he actually seemed too bewildered to be angry and in his eyes she thought she even saw a playfulness that had been lacking for quite awhile.  
  
"Do you want me or not?"  
  
Sara forced herself to hold his gaze and her grip tightened on his arms as the intensity of the moment began to sink in. She wasn't even sure she was prepared to hear the answer to her question but it was too late to think about that now.  
  
Grissom took a deep breath and his eyes dropped down. Sara was not going to allow that. She freed one of his arms so her hand could lift his chin up.

"Don't look away. Look at me. Don't analyze the question, just answer it truthfully - from here." Sara moved her hand from his chin and placed it on his chest.  
  
"Do you want me or not? Yes or No."

Sara's eyes were now bright with unshed tears and her grip began to weaken on his arms. She could feel the control and power leaving her as she realized just how vulnerable she was. She had to have an answer and he had yet to say anything. There is nothing left to lose now – I might as well be totally honest.

"I think I can honestly say I have been in love with you since the day we met. So you see I've been waiting a long time for an answer to this question and I can wait all night if that's what it takes to get you to answer."  
  
Grissom was taken aback by her words and the determination in voice. He could see the pain that stood right beside the love in Sara's eyes. Pain that he had caused and was causing. He suddenly felt amazed at the courage it must have taken for Sara to do this and he suddenly knew how to answer the question.  
  
"Sara – "

"YES or NO."  
  
"Just let me speak! Grissom raised his voice in exasperation and Sara nodded slowly. "I just wanted to say I was thinking 'I love you too' is the more appropriate response but since you insist on a yes or no answer. I guess I will have to say – Yes."  
  
Sara's face registered shock and relief at the same time as a tear made it's way down her cheek. Many more followed and she released Grissom's arms to wipe them away. She tried in vain to hold back her sobs as Grissom's arms came up around her and he pulled her to him. She let him hold her for a minute and then pulled back and started to move off his lap.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Grissom said with a suggestive grin. Sara looked him with surprise and started to laugh. As she leaned in for a kiss she whispered softly, "Thank you Marie."

The End 


End file.
